El espionaje de Haruhi Suzumiya
by Star Knight 80
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya ha descubierto el punto débil de la Brigada SOS, por lo que ha encomendado la misión más importante de todas.


**Nota de Autor:** Este fanfic contiene spoilers de la sexta novela de la serie de Haruhi Suzumiya, titulada "Suzumiya Haruhi no Douyou" (Las Inquietudes de Haruhi Suzumiya), por lo que si hay acontecimientos que no coincidan con las novelas siguientes, pido disculpas por ello de antemano.

Los personajes de Haruhi Suzumiya son propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa.

**EL ESPIONAJE DE HARUHI SUZUMIYA**

**Escrito por Starklnight**

**CAPITULO 1: LA MISIÓN**

No sé si sean locuras mías, pero siento que este año nuevo no será distinto al anterior, y eso me ha dejado deprimido.

El frío de Enero resultó demasiado intenso para mi gusto. Es como si el frío de las montañas nevadas donde pasé la navidad hubiera venido conmigo para seguirme atormentando, porque en ningún momento ha habido un ápice de temperatura elevada desde que regresé. Y una vez más, como en el otoño pasado, me embuto aún más en mi chaqueta mientras subo por la pendiente hacia el Instituto del Norte, a punto de iniciar mis clases. Menos mal que Kunikida ni Taniguchi no andan a mi lado, porque no ando de humor para soportar sus tonterías.

Tristemente, me toca soportar las tonterías de alguien más.

El que hoy inicien una vez más las clases significa el tener que volver al tomado Club de Literatura, ahora base oficial de la Brigada SOS. Me toca volver a ver a la loca de Haruhi Suzumiya dando ordenes a lo loco en su estúpida búsqueda de cosas paranormales, a la callada ratita de biblioteca extraterrestre llamada Yuki Nagato y al hipócrita de Itsuki Koizumi sonriendo como imbécil, invitándome a jugar más juegos de mesa. Lo único que me tranquiliza el espíritu es saber que veré también a la hermosa Venus del futuro, Mikuru Asahina, en su vestido de criada, preparando su delicioso té de hierbas. Creo que su bien formado cuerpo y su carita angelical es lo único que ha hecho que aguante a la insoportable de Haruhi.

Hubiera seguido pensando en ella durante toda la aburrida reunión con Okabe-sensei, de no ser porque la amenaza a la humanidad que se sienta detrás de mí me dio el ultimátum de presentarme en el cuarto del Club para una sesión de prioridad máxima, y que no se me ocurriera faltar o me impondría un castigo severo. Como no me queda suficiente dinero para invitar hoy a nadie más en la cafetería, no me quedó más remedio que ir.

Pero a pesar de todo, me sentí intrigado. Se supone que hoy habrá una reunión. Entonces, ¿Para qué me recordará Haruhi que vaya?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi nuca. No será nada bueno. Para nada.

En cuanto terminaron las clases, me dirigí al Club de Literatura para la extraordinaria reunión de brigada. Haruhi dejó las clases del último período, por lo que de seguro me la encontraré de una vez, junto con los demás. Por lo menos, veré a Asahina una vez más, lo que me mantuvo consolado durante todo el camino.

Pero me llevé un balde de agua fría luego de tocar la puerta del cuarto.

¡Entra ya de una vez! – Contestó la indeseada voz.

Rayos.

Efectivamente, Haruhi Suzumiya estaba esperándome en el escritorio, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y apoyando su cara contra sus manos, como si estuviera imitando a Gendo Ikari.

De inmediato hice un gesto de sorpresa ante lo que estaba viendo.

No había nadie más.

Caí en cuenta que estaba solo contra el demonio encarnado.

¡Deja ya de pensar en idioteces y entra! Estás retrasando la reunión.

¿Cómo que cual reunión, si nada más somos dos? ¿No deberías esperar por lo menos a Koizumi-kun, Nagato-san y Asahina-san?

Les dije que no vinieran hoy. Ellos deben estar saliendo a sus casas en este momento.

¿Cómo es la cosa? ¿O sea que planeas retenerme a mí y torturarme con tus locuras? Aunque, pensándolo bien, siempre he sido el torturado por las locuras de Haruhi, y a veces Asahina-san.

¡Deja de decir idioteces y siéntate! Tengo que hacer una declaración importante.

Con una mueca de asco en la cara demasiado evidente, desplegué una de las sillas y me senté frente a ella. Haruhi me devolvía la mirada como si quisiera atravesarme el cerebro y clavarlo contra la pared.

El día de hoy, tú y yo debemos cumplir una importante misión para la brigada. Si fracasáramos, el futuro de esta organización puede verse en peligro, y yo, como Comandante, no puedo permitir que suceda.

Haruhi se levantó de su silla y comenzó a andar por toda la habitación. Yo solo la miraba desde mi silla, pensando que me encomendará, una vez, más, organizar una tapadera para evitar que el Consejo Estudiantil disuelva este grupo. Y ganas de hacer algo no es que precisamente sobren.

… y no se trata de defendernos de esos conspiradores del Consejo Estudiantil. Se trata de algo mucho más importante.

Abrí la boca, pero no emití ningún sonido. A veces creo que esta niña desquiciada tiene el poder de leer la mente, y no sé por qué lo dudo a estas alturas del juego.

Espero, Kyon, que entiendas la gravedad de la situación por la que estamos pasando como brigada.

¿Estamos? Me suena a poliedro. Y a todas estas, todavía no desembuchas de que va esa misión tan importante de la que tanto balbuceas.

Como sabrás – seguía Haruhi moviendo su boca de pato – uno de los puntos más fuertes de una organización no radica solamente en sus contribuciones a la humanidad o en sus actos terroristas que hayan cometido. Nada de eso. Me he dado cuenta hoy mismo que ese punto fuerte que toda organización posee no lo tiene nuestra Brigada SOS, así que me corresponde, como Comandante, conseguir "eso" que nos falta en el menor tiempo posible, antes que enfrentemos terribles consecuencias.

Ajá. Deja de balbucear tanto, que me tengo que ir a casa.

Debemos saber quienes son realmente nuestros propios miembros.

…

El silencio nos invadió, y sentí como si una ponchera de acero me hubiera caído en la cabeza.

¿Escuché bien?

¿Ahora sospecha de los otros miembros?

No, tiene que ser un mal chiste. Yo mismo le revelé a Haruhi quienes eran verdaderamente los otros miembros, y el resultado fue un regaño de Haruhi porque no se comía el cuento. ¿Será que por fin se le ha metido en el bloque de cemento que tiene por cabeza que Nagato, Koizumi y Asahina no son, precisamente, los estudiantes comunes y corrientes que creía que eran?

No me refiero a esa idiotez tuya que una es extraterrestre, la otra es viajera del tiempo y el otro posee superpoderes. Eso solo lo puede pensar un esquizofrénico escapado de un manicomio perdido en medio del bosque.

No eres quién para estereotipar a los enfermos mentales. Ellos no tienen la culpa de tu esquizofrenia.

¡Kyon, lo que digo es serio! Si no conociera completamente bien a mis propios subalternos, ¿cómo tendré la seguridad de que no seamos infiltrados por los del Consejo Estudiantil, o por alguna otra agencia misteriosa que nos quiera destruir desde nuestro propio seno? O si nuestro grupo se viera disuelto y perdiéramos este cuartel, ¿cómo haríamos para continuar funcionando en la clandestinidad? Eso es inaceptable. Tengo que saberlo todo sobre nuestros miembros: donde viven, que comen, sus tipos de sangre o fechas de nacimiento, que hacen para divertirse. ¡Todo!

¿Y no hubiera sido más sencillo para ti preguntarles directamente todo eso? Y deja de acercarte tanto cuando enfatices las cosas, que ya tengo suficiente de ver tu cara a diez metros de distancia.

¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¿Esta mañana te caíste de tu cama obre un montón de trastos viejos y Shamisen te arañó el cráneo al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué idiotez es esa de preguntarles directamente? ¿No ves que existe la probabilidad (muy nula, por cierto) de que nos hayan invadido nuestra Brigada? ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto, por ejemplo, el Koizumi que hemos visto hasta ahora es un doble agente trabajando para una organización extraña que trate de infiltrarnos, mientras que el verdadero esté siendo torturado para extraerle secretos confidenciales? ¿Qué harías al respecto?

Me abstendré de comentar.

Y no olvidemos a Mikuru, que es tan inocente que fácilmente puede caer en cualquier trampa de algún enemigo que desconozcamos, o a Nagato, que de seguro no dirá "esta boca es mía" cuando sea secuestrada. Fácilmente pueden infiltrar dobles exactos de nuestros camaradas, y no puedo permitir que les suceda algo. Es mi deber como Comandante velar por la seguridad de mi brigada, y por eso debo saberlo todo de mis subordinados.

Esta bien. ¿Qué tal si yo mismo soy algún doble agente de "La Agencia" y el verdadero Kyon estuviera secuestrado por la Entidad de la Integridad de la Información o llevado al futuro para sacarle información clasificada?

Parece que logré el efecto esperado, porque Haruhi se quedó completamente callada, pero luego de ese corto y gratificante silencio que se había formado, Haruhi se puso las manos en la cintura y me miró con el ceño aún más fruncido de lo que es habitual en ella.

¡Deberías dejar de ver tantas películas de Serie B y pensar en la seriedad del asunto!

Suspiré. No me quedaba más remedio.

Está decidido. Quiero verte mañana después de clases, que saldremos más temprano, para comenzar nuestra misión de espionaje. Nos iremos directamente a la cafetería de siempre. ¡Y no se te ocurra llegar tarde, que te conozco bien! Un solo microsegundo tarde, y sufrirás un castigo inimaginable.

Si, ya lo sé: pagar la cuenta de todos durante un mes entero. Como incordias, Haruhi.

La sesión de hoy está terminada.

Sin siquiera despedirse, Haruhi dejó el cuarto del Club, dejándome allí completamente solo. Ahí va otra vez el terremoto ambulante con otra de sus absurdas ideas, y como siempre, me toca acompañarla y hacer el trabajo sucio. Lo más triste de todo, es que no tendré a mi lado a mi Diosa Criada del Sabroso Té de Hierbas, Mikuru Asahina, para consolarme. Estoy completamente solo en todo este lío.

Bueno, exactamente solo no, sino acompañado de Haruhi.

…

No. Esto es mucho peor que hacerlo solo.

Suspiré, rendido.


End file.
